Enchanted Mistletoe
by Tie-grr
Summary: Honestly, it seems I can't keep away from the damn stuff. Another mistletoe fic by moi :D A Christmas present guys, enjoy.


_So this is a little Christmas present! I hope you guys like it, it's just a little one off inspired by a story by Oh-Johanna and the song by Michael Buble, holly jolly Christmas. _

How had he ended up in this position? The Potions Master glared darkly down the empty corridor that bordered the entrance to his office and personal quarters. He hadn't seen a soul in the thirty minutes he had been stuck in this predicament. At least it felt like thirty, he wasn't entirely sure. It might have only been ten but he had long since tired of being stuck to this damn box of space.

Severus Snape was being held captive by a damned sprig of bloody mistletoe! He had no idea why he couldn't move but he knew it had something to do with the plant. Its white berries were taunting him as he stood just outside his office door. He had been on his way out of the door, heading up for dinner on Christmas Eve when he found he couldn't step more than a foot or so away from his door. Nor could he return to his office.

His arms, he could move all he liked. In every direction and manner he could flail around like a fool, but when it came to moving his feet he encountered difficulties. He could lift his feet off the ground but when he moved them forwards it would collide with an invisible barrier. It was only after he had concluded he was trapped that he noticed the mistletoe above his head.

For three weeks he had managed to avoid the dreaded weed. He had seen it in various places and had gone to great lengths to avoid it at all costs. There had been many an attempt with silly young girls who had tried to catch him under the mistletoe over the years and he was not be going to caught out this year. Or at least, he had been sure he had succeeded this year but someone obviously had other plans.

Caught like some wild animal, he spent his time in captivity wondering who on earth could have done such a thing to him. It was far too advanced magic for first years, and perhaps up to third or fourth years. But some of the older students were quite powerful and would most likely to be able to pull off such a charm. But just the thought of some giggling teenage brat skulking around the halls eager to kiss him was utterly terrifying.

As the youngest member of staff he seemed to attract the most attention from students. Why did they never get too embarrassed or shy to approach him? They were always so bloody confident and never had any issues trying to kiss him. In public too!

For what had to be the hundredth time Severus lifted his foot and tried to step out of this imaginary box that encased his feet but to no avail. This was starting to get on his nerves. But what really annoyed him was the fact he had left his wand on his desk, inside his office! He let out a low growl of annoyance but it was drowned out by the unmistakable sound of shoes hitting the cold stone floors of the dungeons.

For a moment he froze, thinking that his worst nightmare might have come true and a student was coming to plant one on him whilst he was trapped. But the footfall was a lot faster than he'd heard any student and sounded like the owner was on a mission. Although the sounds slowed as the owner finally came into view.

"Severus? You've missed dinner." Minerva McGonagall informed as she came to a halt before him.

So he had been stuck here for quite some time then. Wonderful. He hadn't eaten lunch nor breakfast that day either. He was surprised his stomach hadn't yet grumbled. He didn't bother to respond, folding his arms over his chest to glare at her.

"Are you going to let me in then? I did come down here to speak with you, not stand around outside of your office."

His glare intensified and he growled under his breath. "I can't."

"What did you say?"

"I said.." He ground out through gritted teeth. "I cannot move. I am incapable of moving from this spot under this sprig of bloody weed!"

He knew he had been unreasonably snappy with her but he was frustrated and had now been reminded of his hunger. She frowned at him but his outburst didn't deter her from asking him about his curious situation.

"You can't move? At all?"

"Well, I can move my arms." But he wasn't about to demonstrate like a fool. "I just can't step out of this little box."

This he demonstrated and he shot her another glare when she looked as though she might laugh at him. She seemed to think better of it and he noticed her eyes drifting up to the sprig that hung threateningly over his head. That hated thing with its white berries and round leaves.

"It seems somebody has caught you in their trap Severus. Why don't you just cast your way out of it? I'm sure you could think of a way to break the spell." She reasoned and he just looked at her.

"I don't seem to have my wand on me at the moment."

Now she looked like she was going to laugh at him. How had he been so foolish as to leave his wand behind him, even though he had only been intending on going to dinner. Not for the first time he cursed himself as well as his situation. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"It seems you'll need some help getting out of this situation then." She drew her wand and pointed it at his feet. After several moments and several failed attempts at removing the charm she let out a sigh. "Well this should be working."

The next few things happened awfully quickly. In her annoyance at not being able to remove the charm, Minerva took too many steps forwards and found herself stuck in the small box. And, as a result, was pressed up against the Potions Master with very little room to move. In fact she could barely move far enough away to break their contact. Severus just looked stunned for several beats before he found his voice.

"Oh brilliant, now we're both stuck. How did you manage that one?" He sneered, looking down at her. It was remarkable, the feelings that were flitting through him as he held such close quarters with her. He grasped her arms with both hands and held her back as far as they could manage.

"Well, I tried everything I could think of.. There is one more thing we could try, of course. I don't want to be stuck here with you until somebody comes along and fixes this." She tried to push his hands off her but lost her balance and he caught her.

In the moment he caught her he understood what she meant and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. The touch was fleeting and lasted barely any time at all. The instant afterwards he tried to step back. His heel collided with the same invisible wall and he swore loudly. Unaware he was still holding her he tried to step back again, he didn't want to give up. She just watched him.

"In fairness, Severus, that wasn't a proper kiss." She said properly, watching him struggle. He was more annoyed with the situation he was stuck in than the fact it was her that he had to kiss to be free. It could be a student after all.

"A proper kiss?" He frowned for a moment, finally thinking it through properly. Well, he wouldn't say no to a real kiss with her. As long as he took to decide, it gave Minerva enough time to try and worm her way out of his hold.

"No, no, that was a foolish idea, forget it." She rambled on but he refused to let go. He tightened his hold, his arms winding tighter around her waist. He held her flush to his chest, his free hand coming up to ever so lightly touch her cheek. Then his lips descended upon hers.

The kiss was slow and gentle, exploring each other's lips before finally giving in and the exploration graduated to a whole new level. Only need for air parted the two and, at least, Severus was able to step out of his confinement. Towards his office door which he opened and pulled her through.

A little nudge was all it took to push the pair together after several years of working side by side in Hogwarts. Later that night Minerva would eventually tell Severus the truth, once they were about to slumber together in his bed. That she set up the trap, leaving the enchanted mistletoe above his door. She felt she had played her part well.

_Merry Christmas! :P And I'll see you all again in 2012 :D_


End file.
